Good Morning, Mrs Holmes
by BitChiVampire
Summary: Sequel to Goodnight, Miss Valentina. You don't actually have to read it first, everything is explained in this story :D Sherlock and Esme are married and expecting their first child together. All seems very simple in theory...
1. Chapter 1

On the 12th of November, a baby girl was born to Sherlock and Esmeralda Holmes. "She's beautiful." Esme stared at her child in awe.

"A common misconception made by new mothers when in fact their baby looks like an overcooked beet root." Esme thumped the side of Sherlock's head, much to his displeasure.

"Our baby does not look like a beet root." Esme to her husband harshly. "You're right actually. Her hair is all ginger, much more carrot like than beet root." Sherlock shrugged.

"It's auburn and it's cute." Esme informed him.

"Cute, sure." Sherlock rolled his eyes lazily.

"Look at how long her legs are! She's going to be tall." Esme squealed in delight.

"Obviously, considering the fact that both of her parents are above average height." Sherlock smiled. "Names?" Sherlock asked quickly.

"John suggested Caroline." Sherlock laughed. "No way." Esme agreed. "What about Hayley?" Sherlock shook his head.

"Nope." Esme rolled her eyes.

"How about Katherine?" He shook his head again.

"Verity?" Sherlock's response was negative.

"Don't you want to hold your daughter Sherlock?" Esme asked him.

"Holding children is not my forte." Sherlock reasoned. "Mine either, but we're both going to have to get used to it." Slowly, Sherlock scooped up the small bundle from Esme's arms and into his.

The motion woke the baby. As Sherlock sat down, piercing grey eyes stared back at him. "Yes, definitely your eyes Sherlock." Esme grinned. "I had hoped she would have my eyes but grey suits her so much better."

"Alright then, why don't you suggest some names?" Esme asked. "Blythe Felicity Aspen Tempest Holmes." Sherlock declared proudly. Esme stared at Sherlock.

"What?" He asked. "Where did that come from?" Esme questioned him. Sherlock shrugged. "Last time I asked you for names, you suggested Xenon." Sherlock sighed.

"I was commenting on my experiment, not suggesting names." Esme rolled her eyes. "Why did you tell me afterwards then?" Sherlock shrugged, trying to shift his floppy brown curls away from his eyes. "What if the name didn't suit her?" Sherlock tried.

"Do any of those names have meanings?" Sherlock smiled sheepishly.

"Perhaps." Esme rolled her eyes.

"Blythe?"  
"It means happy, and so does Felicity. I want her to be happy, that's all. Also Felicity was your mother's middle name." Sherlock disclosed.

"Tempest?"

"Goddess of the storms. Tempest is rather unusual, the kind of name my mother would be so proud of. I like either way. Do you?" Sherlock asked. "It's beautiful Sherlock." Esme grinned.

"Aspen?"  
"It's a type of tree."

"And?"  
"It's an american name. I thought I might as well trying and give your background some play in her name."  
"Great, the only american name you suggest for her has no meaning whatsoever. Thanks dear."

"Fine! Aspen trees' leaves turn a vivid burnt orange colour in the autumn much like Blythe's hair."  
"You're never going to quit the ginger jokes are you?"

"Nope."  
"I'm going to strangle you."

"I wouldn't stop you." John chuckled as he entered the small room hand in hand with Tabitha. Things had been going up for them after they had met at the wedding.

"The nurse said we could come in, if it's alright with you of course." Esme nodded. "Aw, Essy she's beautiful!" Tabitha exclaimed.

Esme glanced at Sherlock with an "I told you so." look. He smiled back with an 'Of course, she's beautiful' look. "Congratulations you two." John told Esme and Sherlock.

"Have you chosen a name yet?" John asked. Esme looked down at her baby.

"Blythe. Her name is Blythe Holmes."

**Alright, alright. So you're wondering why I seriously back-tracked and change the baby's name. Well, Blythe had originally been the plan but I changed my mind at the last minute and picked Melody. Now I think that the name Melody doesn't properly represent the character that I'm envisaging. I'm allowed to change my mind, right? Once I edit chapter 2 and 3, then chapter 4 is coming out! **

**Toodles, BV.**


	2. Chapter 2

So, I've been looking around for a flat in London but I haven't been-" Sherlock cut John off. "Hmm? Why are you looking for a flat? You live here." John sighed. "And I can't keep on living here forever. You're married Sherlock and you have a child. You guys need your space." Sherlock shrugged.

"There's still plenty of space for you though." John shook his head. "Blythe's going to need her own room soon and there are only two bedrooms in this flat. I might as well move out now so that she can have my room as a nursery." Sherlock sighed. "I suppose I see your point. Why don't you move in with Tabitha instead? You are romantically involved and it's a lot cheaper." John shook his head.

"No. We only just started dating, it's way too early for me to even consider going to live with her." Esme came downstairs to the living room, where John and Sherlock were sat. "No it's not. Tabby's completely smitten, she wouldn't mind. Either way, she's got reasonably sized house, you could take a room." John disagreed. "I really don't think-" Esme hushed him.

"Look, I'll ask her now." Esme grabbed her phone and called her friend.

"Tabby, how are you?" Esme smiled. "Yes, I know. I know, but I've been busy!" Esme rolled her eyes.

"Basically, John is being very gentlemanly and realised that Melody's going to need her own room soon. There are only two rooms, so has decided he's going to move out." Esme nodded.

"I know. So, he's been looking for a new flatshare for a while now but no luck. Now, I was wondering if John could move in with you, seeing as you have a spare room and you obviously like him?" Esme paused.

"Excellent! He'll be round soon. I'll talk to you later!" Esme turned to John. "Sorted. Now, if you two don't mind..."

...

"Esme I bought the flat." Sherlock told her as she returned from the supermarket.

"What?" Esme asked.

"This flat. 221B Baker street. I bought it." Sherlock repeated, tediously. "Why didn't you ask me first?" Esme asked. "I thought you would happy." Sherlock started to frown.

"I am happy. But we need to discuss things first before making decisions." Sherlock looked confused. "But I made the right decision?" Esme nodded.

"You did, however I could have not been happy about you buying the flat and it would be difficult to remedy that." Sherlock looked at her, before speaking.

"Ok. I'll discuss things with you." Esme smiled, before asking another question. "If you could afford to buy the flat, then why did you rent it and share the rent with John?" Sherlock opened back up his newspaper, covering his face.

"Bored. And even high-functioning sociopaths get lonely, sometimes."

...

"Stop being so difficult Sherlock!" Esme scolded as she almost literally dragged Sherlock into a well known babycare shop.

"This is so tedious." Sherlock moaned.

Within the space of five hours, Esme and Sherlock had already bought a pushchair, a small drawer, three cans of paint, a baby monitor, wall decorations, various age appropriate toys, a rocking chair, a baby food warmer, large supplies of baby food, blankets and bags full of onesies, t-shirts, trousers, dresses, socks, hats, booties and nappies.

The only item left was a cot. "Let's just pick a cot, then we can go and pick up Blythe from John and Tabitha then go home."

Sherlock had been extremely concerned about leaving his one-week old daughter with an ex-military doctor and a dentist, who combined, had zero experience with babies.

Sherlock and Esme were barely more qualified than them anyway, but considering the fact that they were Blythe's godparents, there was no-one else for the job apart from Mrs. Hudson.

"Fine. You pick you. I don't mind as long as she can sleep in it comfortably." Sherlock said. He smirked as he caught sight of another father in the shop, who was obviously in the same awkward situation as him. Esme wondered off down an aisle of cots, with Sherlock trailing closely behind her.

They had looked at every single cot at least twice before Esme finally made a declaration. "I don't like any of them." Esme announced.

"Why? What does it matter what it looks like? Blythe couldn't care less." Sherlock sighed. "All of these cots are so mundane and atypical. There's nothing different about any of them." Esme revealed.

Sherlock smiled. "I've got an idea. You go and pick up Blythe and give me an hour or two."

Blythe had been asleep in Esme's arms for a considerable amount of time, when the front door downstairs opened. "Ok, up the stairs now." John told Sherlock. "Thank you for informing me about the stairs John. I'd never noticed them before." Sherlock retorted.

Esme could hear the struggle as Sherlock and John carried something up the stairs. Finally, as they reached the flat Esme could see their bounty.

It was a beautiful white wood cot with entricate golden spirals and swirls going up each panel of wood. Inside, there was a wonderfully soft looking small mattress, which had been covered with a silky white sheet.

"What do you think?" Sherlock asked. "Wow." Esme managed to put out. "It used to be mine. I remembered seeing it in the attic of my mother's house the last time I went there." Esme stood up, with Blythe still in her arms, to inspect it.

"It's got your full name engraved in it." Esme told him. "Well, yes. Mummy did always go over and beyond the top." Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"It's sweet. Maybe we should add Blythe's name in. Just Blythe, not her other names as well. They wouldn't be enough space otherwise." Esme reasoned.

"All her names could fit in easily." Sherlock reasoned.

"Not just space for Blythe, I mean for-" Esme stopped as Sherlock turned to look at her, his eyebrows raised.

"Nothing." She shrugged it off. "My arms are hurting, why don't you carry Blythe and I'll help John get the cot upstairs?" Sherlock laughed.

"Really?" Sherlock asked. Esme handed her baby to Sherlock and rolled up her sleeves.

"You underestimate me, Mr Holmes!"


	3. Chapter 3

Check out my profile for links to Esme and Sherlock's wedding song, Esme's dress, Molly's dress, Tabby's dress, Sherlock's suit and what Blythe would look like!

Chapter 3 - Sedgwick Norman Holmes

"What the hell?" Esme exclaimed as she entered 221B Baker Street, after running out to the chemist to fetch more baby formula.

On Esme's prized silk rug which she had brought from her house sat three things. Her husband Sherlock, her daughter Blythe and a giant dog almost three times her size, licking her forehead as she giggled in glee.

"For the sake of...Please tell me why there is a wolf is in our house, licking our daughter's face?" Esme asked calmly.

"Come on, he's obviously not a wolf although he slightly resembles one. Sedgwick is an Siberian husky dog." Sherlock tutted. "So why isn't he in Siberia and not in our living room leaving fur on my rug?" Esme retorted. "It's just where this breed originates from. Besides Siberia is a tiny village in Russia with only 1.5 million inhabitants compared to London's 7.8 million." Sherlock replied.

"What about fleas and worms and who knows what else? You have a one year old daughter who could easily be eaten as a mid-morning snack by that hound." Esme delved deeper.

"Nope, I've had him checked by a vet. He's clean. Also, Sedgwick is a friendly dog. Look." Sherlock motioned towards Blythe and Sedgwick. Sedgwick was lying on his side on the floor while Melody rested her head on his plush furry stomach.

"Fine. But where did you get him from anyway?" Esme stepped closely to Sedgewick. "Latest case. I arrived at the warehouse, just as the main suspect fleed leaving his dog. John chased after him and caught him just before he entered his car while I took care of the dog." Sherlock told her.

"Wait, so this is a murderer's pet? Is that really wise on any level?" Esme raised an eyebrow. "Well, I've been with Sedgwick for the past two hours now and he seems harmless enough. Also, our suspect is definitely not coming back for him." Sherlock informed her.

"How do you know?" Esme inquired. "Seeing as he's now in the care of Mycroft, his dog is going to be the least of his concerns."

"Also, Siberian husky's are known for being quite intelligent and loyal dogs too."

"You know that old wives tale, that dogs look like their owners?" Esme started. "Yes?" Sherlock replied. "Well you do share an uncanny resemblance." Esme said. "No way. I look nothing like the dog." Sherlock dismissed her. "Yes you do! Shaggy white fur like your skin that's never seen the sun. Brown fur with bits that look kind of black. You definitely look like the dog." Esme said finally. "I do not. If anything, the dog has features that resemble mine. Not the other way round." Sherlock pouted.

"One final question. Who's smart idea was it to name him Sedgwick?" Esme paused, then answered it herself. "Nope, silly question." Esme shook her head. "Of course it was your idea." Esme pointed at Sherlock. "It's obviously a Holmes thing to pick such unique names." Esme told him.

"I think that Sedgwick is an excellent name for a clever dog." Sherlock disclosed. "Of course you do, darling." Esme smiled.

"But it's still a stupid name." Esme revealed. "What do you suggest then?" Sherlock asked. "I don't know, something normal and cute like," Esme paused. "Like?" Sherlock queried her.

"Norman. Norman the dog." Esme smiled proudly. "No." Sherlock's eyebrows scrunched up. "I"m going to call him Norman whether you like it or not." Esme said. "I'll still call him Sedgewick. That's an smart name for a dog." Sherlock assured her. "Norman sounds like a very loyal do, if you ask me." Esme replied. "More like Norman your everyday mutt..."

A/N: Umm, guys I'm kind of running out of ideas so I'm totally open for any suggestions just leave a review :)

Did I fool anyone into thinking that Sherlock and Esme had had another child and named it Sedgwick Norman Holmes?


	4. Chapter 4

**Age two and a half**

"Daddy!" Blythe shouted immediately, as she spotted her father in the living room, distracted from stroking Sedgwick's soft fur. Sherlock strode into the living room, unbuttoning his coat and throwing over the back of a chair. Lestrade paced after him, walking into 221B with a more rotund toddler half holding his hand and half attempting to hide behind him.

"Hello Blythe, Esme. Everything ok?" Sherlock greeted them both. "We're fine, dear." Esme assured her husband. He always asked, without fail, the moment he got home if everything was ok. Esme reasoned that Sherlock always worried about when he wasn't there to protect them.

"Lestrade's decided to bring along his offspring today. Is there anyway you could entertain it while I speak with him briefly?" Sherlock asked Esme as politely as he could. Sherlock knew that she'd been working on an important project recently and combined with the stress of living in a more confined space and looking after a hyperactive toddler, it was more than possible that Esme might just send them all away.

Living with an artist was tough.

"Sherlock, he's my son. Treat him like a human not an object." Lestrade scolded him. Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Sure, I'm going to be in here working on my scuplture, so he can play with Blythe while I keep an eye on the both of them. It'll be good for her to get some interaction with other toddlers her age." Esme smiled.

Blythe had completely outright rejected going to nursery. She didn't play well with the other children, refused to participate properly in sessions and often came home either upset or in trouble. Eventually Esme and Sherlock agreed that it was becoming pointless to continue sending Blythe into a school were she wasn't happy or learning. Esme reasoned that Blythe probably wasn't ready for a school environment yet and suggested home schooling until she started primary school.

"You read too many parenting magazines." Sherlock informed her. "Oh shut up." Esme smirked. "What would your parenting magazines say about that frankly disgraceful display of bad language in front of a receptive toddler?" Sherlock asked after faking a disapproving gasp. Esme was determined to parent Blythe properly. She'd read dozens of books, magazines and websites born Blythe was born before soon finding out that experience was the best teacher.

Esme chose to ignore him. "Now what's your name, mister?" She asked Lestrade's son, while he stood behind his father. "Mummy, he's not baby! Come here, you help me." Blythe said to her mother. Sherlock smirked back at Esme.

Reluctantly, the boy moved and sat down next to Blythe.

The young girl pointed at herself and said "I am Blythe Felicity Aspen Tempest Holmes." She then turned to point at Esme and Sherlock "That's my mummy and my daddy." Blythe smiled. "You help me make sandcastles, when you tell me your name." Lestrade looked at the girl in awe. "When did she learn-" Lestrade questioned. "She started talking two months ago and hasn't stopped since. Trust me, the effect wears off." Esme replied, remembering her intial joy at her daughter's first word.

Esme had been arguing with Sherlock over the fact that she'd asked him to tidy up around the house while she went grocery shopping. He then proceded to spend the entire day lying on the sofa thinking.

"I knew it! You did nothing!" Esme told him as she set down the bags of food on the counter. "I didn't do nothing. I'm on case Esme, I've been thinking it." Sherlock explained. "I was working and looking after Blythe. She's alive and well, isn't she?" Sherlock motioned towards Blythe's playpen. "Sherlock! She's ripping her dress!" Esme explained. "I agree with her, that's hideous shade of pink. You keep on ripping it dear." Sherlock scowled.

"Lock." A small voice said.

Esme turned to Blythe. "Did you just...?" Esme started. "Lock." Blythe repeated, looking at her father. "Just 'lock'? She didn't even bother trying to say the 'Sher' part. Interesting." Sherlock smiled, before placing his hands together under his chin again and closing his eyes. "First word. Sherlock, she just said her first word!" Esme shrieked. "You're stating the obvious." Sherlock informed her. "Well done darling!" Esme picked up her daughter and rocked her in her arms. "You're amazing Blythe, do you know that? Amazing."

"Is your son actually going to reply or is he just going continue to gazing my daughter in awe, much like you're doing now? Like father, like son I guess." Sherlock asked honestly.

"Tristan." The slightly chubby boy replied.

"Hello Tristan! I doing a big big experiment today, you can help me..." Blythe started.

**20 minutes later...**

"Good Tristan!" Blythe applauded him warmly, as he correctly turned over the mould and revealed a steady sandcastle. "Nice sandcastle." Tristan told her. "You my friend?" She asked Tristan. "Yes!" Tristan replied quickly. "Good." Blythe smiled.

"That's excellent Lestrade!" Sherlock beamed as he walked into the living room. "Really Sherlock, you can't look this happy about something so morbid." Lestrade warned him. "Why shouldn't I? This is fantastic!" Sherlock told him.

"What's up?" Esme asked, still concentrating on a detailing on a segment of her sculpture. "There is a serial killer on the loose, dear!" Sherlock spun around in glee. "There have been three murders so far in the space of three months. Coincendence? No. So far there has been no evidence found linking these victims, apart from the fact that they all seem to have been lured away to be shot, all once in the head, all late at night." Sherlock informed his wife. "That's horrible. People have died, remember." Esme said. "I know, that's why I'm trying to find out who killed them." He said, with a quick smile.

Sherlock grabbed his phone off the coffee table and dialled John. "Meet me by on London Bridge, by the cafe in 30 minutes. No I don't care if you're busy." Sherlock told him.

"Oh, and bring your gun."

**A/N: I'm back guys! I kinda of didn't want to continue with this story because I didn't know what to do, but now I do and I think I know where this story is going so I'm happy :D**

** I actually have Biro-V and Hannah to thank for really motivating me to continue with this story so this chapter is dedicated to them ;D Love you guys ;D xx **

**Yeah, so in case you didn't see my A/N on chapter 1, I changed Melody's name :D Their child's name is now called Blythe Felicity Aspen Tempest Holmes :)**

**Anyway, as usual thanks for reading and please review :D**

**Toodles, BV**


End file.
